1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission array with carbon nanotubes as an electron emitter source, instead of conventional micro tips. The present invention further relates to a method for fabricating the field emission array of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many attempts have been made to adopt carbon nanotubes as an electron emitter source in electron emission devices, instead of metallic micro tips, because the carbon nanotubes are superior in durability and thermal stability with a low work function. For such triode-type electron emission devices with carbon nanotubes, the complicated fabrication process associated with thin film formation is considered a drawback. Additionally, there is a problem of generating impurity gas inside a packaged device during operation.